Keiji Okada
Keiji Okada is the older brother of Kyoko Okada, both of them attending Tsukuba Academy and part of the Martial Arts and Duel Monsters clubs. Personality Keiji is extremely athletic. Part of this is his parents both being extremely successful professional wrestlers, but Keiji puts his own work into keeping in shape as well. Even though he's only average in height, he is very fast and strong thanks to his upbringing and his own love for wrestling. His naturally competitive nature also has led to him being a highly-ranked duelist for when he plays Duel Monsters outside of class and his training. His good nature also makes it easy for him to make friends, even though his friends have his own issues with the other aspects of Keiji's personality. Keiji is also a perfectionist the things he does care about. This was instilled in him by his parents, both of whom are very detail-oriented about their work. Keiji will not accept anything less than the best out of what he applies himself to, leading to getting extremely focused when he does actually care about something. Most people say Keiji is an idiot. This isn't entirely true, but school is not one of Keiji's strong points. He gets bored in class and either doesn't do his homework or does just enough homework not to fail in class most of the time. Unless it directly involves something Keiji does care about, he doesn't really apply effort or brainpower to it. Incidentally, this is why outside of physical education classes, Keiji's only advanced class is English, as a lot of Japanese professional wrestling's business is conducted in English. This leads to him being in beginner classes for some subjects, which does upset his family, but Keiji believes that he has enough going for him outside of class to make not caring okay. Keiji's relatively well-off upbringing also has led to him not having the greatest perspective on people's problems, as they're either problems he's never had or not understanding what people not in his position find difficult. This has led to him being hard to relate to sometimes, despite being so friendly with people. Appearance Keiji is 5'8'' with spikey black hair and green almost sea-green eyes. History Keiji is the son of legendary Japanese professional wrestlers Mitsuharu and Manami Okada. Keiji grew up idolizing his parents who are both some of the most decorated wrestlers in Japan's history. His parents didn't travel much outside of Japan once he was born and stopped almost entirely when his sister Kyoko was born the next year. Mitsuharu and Manami were top stars in two of Japan's biggest wrestling companies (one for men, one for women), and the two started competing less in order to help run the companies in order to stay close to home to raise the two kids. The two of them eventually combined the wrestling promotions into one of Japan's more successful companies, Pure Japan Wrestling (AKA PJW). While not the biggest Japanese wrestling company, PJW allows the Okada family to do alright for themselves. It was never the biggest wrestling company in Japan, but the history behind the two companies the Okadas ran before creating PJW has led to older Japanese wrestlers continue their careers there and have newer wrestlers come to them for training. As a result of this, Keiji was constantly surrounded by wrestling growing up. Seeing as how he loved everything about wrestling and wanted to be just like his parents, this was great for him. However, being the son of two famous Japanese wrestlers who own their own wrestling company led Keiji to think being a wrestler was just going to be handed to him when he grew up. This led to him completely not focusing on school as he didn't see the point seeing as he could just wrestle when he grew up and didn't think he needed an education. His parents sent him to Tsukuba Academy to give him the best education that he could receive. Earlier in Tsukuba, Keiji was threatened with expulsion if his grades didn't increase, even though he was not in school on a scholarship. This led to his parents sitting him down and having a serious, hours-long discussion with Keiji about his schoolwork. Keiji now applies enough of himself at school to where the school or his parents don't yell at him every day for his work, though he doesn't keep the best grades outside of physical education classes and, to many people's surprise, English. Keiji is fairly popular at school, a result of his family being famous and rich as well as Keiji's own athletic accomplishments. While not a dedicated athlete to the school's sports teams, his pro wrestling training has made him one of the most dangerous and successful members of the school's martial arts club. On top of this, he is a highly-ranked amateur duelist in Duel Monsters, a hobby he takes up to avoid becoming completely focused on wrestling to the point where he becomes burnt out by it. He places highly in the competitions that he enters for both martial arts and Duel Monsters for the school. Keiji knows what he likes and what he wants to do with his life, but for the moment he is trying to keep himself grounded in the present. Focusing too much on his future career has led him to be single-minded in the eyes of some people and he can be a bit annoying in that regard. He is trying to become more humble and relateable to people. Him being surrounded by and used to famous people has led to him not understanding many of his friends' problems. He knows if he wants to get anywhere in the world, even with what seems like a nice career set in stone, not having friends to enjoy it with is going to make it a lonely journey. As good as he wants to be in many things, he now wants to learn to be a good friend to people. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Keiji Okada's Deck List Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Relationships Coming Soon! Keiji Gallery maxwell_blackwell002.png Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Kyoko Okada *Masami Nakamura